Heureux sont les ignorants
by Miidona
Summary: Deidara et Sasori se détestent... Mon oeil, ouais ! Si vous étiez à ma place, vous sauriez que c'est complètement faux. Jashin-sama, au secours...


**Auteur :**** Miidona**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Si j'avais Deidara, je passerais tout mon temps avec lui...**

**Pairing :**** Sasori/Deidara**

**Rating :**** M, boy's love, présence d'une scène d'amour entre deux hommes, alors les homophobes, merci mais non merci...**

**Genre :** **Romance et Humour, mon cocktail préféré !**

**Résumé :**** Deidara et Sasori se détestent... Mon oeil, ouais ! Si vous étiez à ma place, vous sauriez que c'est complètement faux. Jashin-sama, au secours...**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Hello ! Voilà mon tout premier one-shot, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! C'est un sasodei un peu spécial... Il s'agit en effet d'un POV Hidan. Quand je vous dis que c'est spécial ! (Non, pas de threesome, je déteste ça -_-').**

**Gros délire à deux ryo pour fêter trois anniversaires : Celui de mon frère qui a eu treize ans le 1er septembre (il aime pas le BL, mais bon xD), celui de ma soeur qui aura 17 ans le 9 septembre (joyeux anniversaire ^^), et pour mes 19 ans le 19 septembre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Heureux sont les ignorants**

Parfois, lorsque je pensais à mon avenir – c'est-à-dire pas plus de deux minutes par jour – j'imaginais comment je passerais l'arme à gauche. Je pensais que j'allais probablement finir tué d'une balle en pleine tête à cause des dettes impayés que m'auraient refilé Kakuzu, après qu'il se soit volatilisé subitement – quel radin, celui là... Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé finir comme _ça. _Je savais que j'allais mourir ; leurs regards meurtriers ne me laissaient aucun doute. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de me laisser la vie sauve, à présent que j'étais au courant. Après ce que j'avais vu, de toute façon, c'était tant mieux...

Tout cela était arrivé à cause d'un pari stupide de Kakuzu. Ce matin-là, j'arrivai tranquillement à la fac, et m'assis à côté de lui à notre place favorite, c'est-à-dire tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre, place idéale pour avoir une vue imprenable sur le reste de la salle et également pour lancer des avions et des boulettes en papier (il fallait bien s'occuper).

- Hidan, dit Kakuzu d'une voix rocailleuse, en ne jetant pas un seul regard dans ma direction. Je me demande pourquoi tu persistes à venir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais intelligent.

- Cause toujours, Kakuzu, dis-je en scrutant la salle du regard. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, tu le sais bien. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop distrayant.

Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur une chevelure d'un rouge carmin, que je n'eus pas de mal à identifier. Bien, Akasuna no Sasori était présent. Il lisait tranquillement un livre qui devait être horriblement ennuyeux. Il tourna une page d'un air impassible, complètement indifférent aux nombreux regards plein d'espoir que lui lançaient des filles installées derrière lui. Sasori était d'un calme légendaire, et ayant une incroyable répartie, plus personne n'osait lui chercher des noises. Je m'y étais risqué, un jour. J'en pleurais encore la nuit en y repensant...

Si personne n'arrivait à mettre Sasori en colère, il y avait bien _quelqu'un_ qui, depuis un long moment déjà, réussissait l'exploit de rendre Sasori furieux, et ça, c'était toujours drôle. Je jetai un énième coup d'oeil à la salle. Mais où était-_il_ ?

- Kakuzuuu, gémis-je, dépité. Où est _Deidara ?_

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répondit-il. C'est ton ami, pas le mien. Je ne traîne pas avec des énergumènes dans son genre.

- Tu sors bien avec moi, lui rétorquai-je.

- Je suis ravi de constater que tu as enfin eu un éclair de lucidité à propos de toi.

- Que... Mais que... _Hein ?_ m'étouffai-je, comprenant ou il voulait en venir. Enfoiré ! Deidara est bizarre, mais pas moi ! Tu insinues que je suis un énergumène avec lequel tu ne veux pas traîner ?

Kakuzu se tourna vers moi, ses yeux verts me lançant un regard amusé, sa bouche formant un rictus moqueur.

- C'est toi qui a dit ça, pas moi. Et de toute façon, tu sais bien que tu...

À cet instant précis, plusieurs choses se déroulèrent en même temps. Tandis que Kakuzu me déclarait que j'étais son unique amour (« ... tu sais bien que tu es le seul crétin dégénéré du cerveau que j'arrive à supporter »), le souffle d'une explosion balaya la salle, faisant voler les feuilles de notes et de cours de dizaines d'étudiants. Des milliers d'étincelles vertes et rouges illuminaient l'amphithéâtre, et debout sur la paillasse se tenait un jeune homme blond à l'allure androgyne et au caractère bien trempé que je ne connaissais que trop bien. De là où j'étais, je pus distinguer sur son visage une expression de triomphe, avant qu'il ne lève les bras et ne se mette à hurler « L'Art est une explosion ! ». Je détaillai rapidement Sasori. Il était toujours d'un calme olympien alors qu'il venait de recevoir une bonne partie de l'argile du feu d'artifice artisanal de Deidara sur le côté gauche de son visage. Tout cela s'était déroulé en une seconde à peine.

- _Ouais !_ l'acclamai-je. Bien joué, Deidara ! En plein dans sa face !

- Tu es ridicule, grogna Kakuzu, tandis que Deidara me faisait un grand sourire.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Kakuzu, expliquai-je. Deidara et Sasori sont nés pour se disputer. Alors moi je l'encourage à faire ce pour quoi il est doué. Qui d'autre arrive à énerver Sasori ?

Oui, qui d'autre ? pensai-je. Les disputes de Deidara et Sasori passeraient probablement à la postérité, dans l'histoire de la fac. Leurs querelles étaient la distraction préférée des étudiants. On pouvait parfaitement comparer Deidara à de la dynamite, et Sasori à une étincelle, pour donner une idée de l'ampleur des conflits lorsqu'ils étaient un peu trop proches... Je regardai la scène, avide d'une bonne dispute. Dans la salle, tout le monde retint son souffle, tandis que Sasori portait lentement la main à son visage, et enleva l'argile qui recouvrait sa peau.

- Tu m'as envoyé de l'argile au visage, dit-il d'une voix si basse que je tendis l'oreille, par peur de manquer un seul mot.

Ce ton ne laissait présager rien de bon. Deidara descendit de la paillasse et monta rapidement les marches pour arriver à la place de Sasori. Là, il poussa ses affaires, s'assit sur son pupitre, juste en face du roux, et le regarda de haut, un sourire victorieux dessiné sur son visage. On aurait dit que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de se chamailler avec lui.

- Ouais, tu n'avais pas remarqué, Sasori ? le nargua-t-il. Tu vois, mon art est éphémère, et pourtant personne n'oubliera mon feu d'artifice, ni que tu as reçu un bon bain d'argile dans la figure. Au moins, ça te rendra la peau douce. Merci qui ? Hm !

Toute la salle éclata de rire, moi y compris. Sasori n'était pas souvent rabaissé, c'était donc l'hilarité générale quand cela se produisait. Je vis Sasori se lever lentement mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer l'expression de son visage. Il me sembla le voir trembler légèrement. De colère ? Et s'il donnait un coup de poing à Deidara ? Ce serait vraiment hilarant de voir Sasori cogner quelqu'un.

- Hidan, murmura Kakuzu. J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- J'ai plus de fric, Kakuzu, c'est pas la peine, mentis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main pour l'exhorter au silence.

J'étais bien trop attiré par la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus bas. Sasori regarda Deidara dans les yeux et je réussis à distinguer un petit sourire railleur sur le visage du roux en m'étalant à moitié sur Kakuzu. J'étais soudain heureux d'être à ma place, et non pas à celle de Deidara.

- Bravo, Deidara ! ironisa Sasori. Il te suffit de faire exploser trois malheureux pétards pour te prendre pour un artiste ! Tu dis que personne n'oubliera ton feu d'artifice, mais pour ma part je pense que personne n'oubliera que tes explosions et ton exubérance sont surtout dû au fait que tu as probablement quelque chose à compenser...

- Hidan, tu m'écoutes ? J'ai pensé à quelque chose, répéta Kakuzu.

- Bravo, tu penses ! C'est un exploit ! dis-je, irrité. J'écoute là, d'accord ? expliquai-je, tandis que je voyais Deidara plus furieux que jamais. C'est le moment où Deidara va attraper Sasori par le col, et là Sasori va v_raiment_ s'énerver ! Je veux pas rater ça, Kakuzu, et je... _Oh non..._

Le professeur venait d'arriver et obligea Deidara à s'asseoir immédiatement à la seule place restante, à côté de Sasori. Deidara ne sembla pas enchanté mais il obtempéra et s'assit. Le cours débuta et je m'affaissai sur mon pupitre, déçu. La dispute continuerait probablement entre eux deux, mais seulement en murmures et menaces que je n'allais pas pouvoir entendre.

- Me suis levé pour rien, ronchonnai-je.

Ne prêtant pas attention au professeur, je regardai Deidara et Sasori. Sasori ne notait pas le cours ; il était crispé, et tremblait légèrement. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour connaitre le secret de Deidara. Comment arrivait-il à mettre Akasuna no Sasori dans cet état ? Je fus soudain tiré en arrière. Kakuzu s'était saisi de mon col et m'avait amené à sa hauteur. Il grogna :

- Tu es disposé à m'écouter maintenant ?

- Si c'est pour tes histoires d'argent, non, crachai-je en me massant le cou.

- Je crois avoir deviné pourquoi Deidara et Sasori se disputent, avoua-t-il en ignorant superbement ma dernière remarque.

Je relevai la tête. Remarquant qu'il avait attiré mon attention, Kakuzu me montra d'un signe de tête Sasori, qui serrait les poings, et Deidara, qui regardait le professeur d'un air absent.

- Leurs disputes ressemblent à une pièce de théâtre, ou à un jeu d'acteur.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que leur disputes, c'est du bluff ? Qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde en vérité ? raillai-je.

- Je pense surtout qu'ils sortent ensemble et qu'ils doivent se faire mutuellement grimper aux rideaux.

Je poussai une exclamation de surprise. Deidara et Sasori, _ensemble ?_ Je n'arrivai pas à le concevoir. Tous deux se vouaient une haine mutuelle, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leurs divergences à propos de leur conception de l'art : ils ne se supportaient pas, tout simplement. Deidara était sujet à des sautes d'humeur, prompt à s'emporter et souvent le sourire aux lèvres, et Sasori le jugeait immature ; Sasori n'était qu'un bloc de glace insensible que rien ne pouvait faire fondre, et Deidara le trouvait tout simplement trop taciturne et introverti. Il ne s'aimaient pas. Il ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Eux deux au lit, ça devait être comme mélanger du ketchup avec de la mayonnaise – ou plutôt de la moutarde. C'était écoeurant, et ça salissait tout mes beaux souvenirs de disputes sasodeiesques.

- C'est tiré par les cheveux, ton hypothèse, lui fis-je remarquer. Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi Deidara ne m'a rien dit ? Il ne veut pas me décevoir ?

Toutes les journées que Deidara avait passé à insulter Sasori devant moi et à imaginer des tas de situations pour énerver Monsieur-Rien-Ne-M'atteint, tout ça pour nous distraire... La fois où Sasori et Deidara avaient fini à l'infirmerie... Et celle où Sasori était tellement en colère qu'il avait prononcé des jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres... Que de beaux souvenirs... Je me rappelai de ces moments avec nostalgie. Imaginer à présent que Sasori ne tremblait pas de colère mais de désir me dégoûtait. Si c'était vrai, j'avais passé tout mon temps à la fac pour voir Deidara et Sasori se disputer comme un couple. Si c'était pas déprimant, ça...

- Je pense surtout que Deidara et Sasori ne pouvaient vraiment pas se supporter quand ils se sont rencontrés, et qu'ils sont ensemble à présent, avança-t-il, me tirant de ma rêverie. Mais leurs disputes étaient déjà célèbres, alors pour leur réputation, ils font comme s'ils se détestent.

- C'est débile.

- Tu veux parier ?

Je me figeai immédiatement, regardant Kakuzu, presque effrayé. Il y avait de quoi : Kakuzu ne pariait que lorsqu'il était certain de l'emporter haut la main, trop cupide pour risquer de perdre ne serai-ce qu'un seul centime. Méfiant, je lui fis signe de continuer.

- Je parie... cent ryo, lâcha-t-il douloureusement, que Sasori et Deidara sortent ensemble. Je pourrai aller chez Deidara et chercher une quelconque preuve.

- Non, le coupai-je d'une voix forte. C'est moi qui parie que Deidara et Sasori sortent ensemble, et c'est moi qui irai chez Deidara chercher une preuve. Tu ne paries que lorsque tu es sûr de gagner, alors je te devance. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis pas complètement débile.

Kakuzu se contenta de me regarder, ses beaux yeux verts me disant : « mais si tu l'es ». Je passai outre. Mon regard glissa sur les silhouettes de Deidara et de Sasori. Ce dernier était apparemment plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Étrange. Je réfléchissais déjà à la manière dont je m'introduirais chez Deidara. Même si je doutai de trouver quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

La matinée passa en un éclair, et je me retrouvai rapidement devant la porte d'entrée du studio de Deidara. Normalement, il devait avoir cours cet après-midi, et s'il séchait, il était peu probable qu'il vienne ici. J'avais donc du temps devant moi. J'étais déjà venu chez Deidara, je savais donc où il cachait sa clé, c'est-à-dire en dessous du paillasson de la petite vieille qui habitait juste en face. Infaillible. Personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher la clé à cet endroit. Ayant pris soin de remettre la clé sous le tapis de la voisine de Deidara, j'entrai dans le minuscule studio. Après avoir connu Deidara, il était impossible d'en douter : le blond habitait bien ici. Le désordre régnait en maître ; le fauteuil défoncé, les habits traînants au sol, les étagères croulant sous les sculptures d'argiles, qui côtoyaient les pétards artisanaux... Et une odeur âcre, qui piquait le nez : l'odeur de pétards qui avaient explosé.

- Bon... Faut bien que je me mette à chercher... dis-je à voix haute pour me motiver, car la simple vue de ce studio dérangé me donnait la migraine.

Je me mis à fouiller la pièce, regardant sous le lit, soulevant les draps, ouvrant les tiroirs, à la recherche d'une quelconque référence à Sasori : photo, lettre... Je pouvais me permettre de ne pas remettre les objets que je déplaçais à leur place : qui remarquerait que quelque chose avait bougé dans ce bazar ? Après dix bonnes minutes de recherche intensive sans aucun état d'âme, je m'assis sur le fauteuil, désappointé. J'avais trouvé des tas de choses absolument inintéressants : eye-liner, argile (un peu partout), gel démêlant pour les cheveux, et quelques photos de lui-même devant des feux d'artifices. Franchement, qui donc voudrait avoir des photos de lui ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au grand miroir juste en face de moi, et mon reflet me rendit mon regard courroucé. Pas la peine de rester ici plus longtemps. Je me levai quand soudain, j'entendis un grand bruit, comme si quelqu'un venait de se cogner contre la porte d'entrée. Entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure, je paniquai.

- Oh ! Putain ! entendis-je.

Je me jetai derrière le vieux fauteuil quand la porte s'ouvrit avec tant de force qu'elle cogna le mur. Et là, bien à l'abri dans ma cachette, je vis...

_Oh my Jashin !_

Akasuna no Sasori portait Deidara dans ses bras, ce dernier ayant enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient si étroitement enlacés que je peinai à les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Sasori avait sa langue enfoncé dans la bouche du blond, et ils gémissaient tout les deux de concert. Kakuzu avait raison. Kakuzu avait raison. Kakuzu avait raison.

- Hm ! Si tu savais comme ça m'a tué de faire semblant de m'engueuler avec toi, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te sauter dessus, danna...

_Danna ! _Oh, putain ! Deidara appelait Sasori « danna » ! Je ne me sentis pas très bien d'un seul coup... Sasori regarda Deidara dans les yeux, un regard rempli de désir non dissimulé et un air mutin sur le visage.

- Que signifiait le coup de l'argile dans la figure, Deidara ? susurra Sasori, tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

- Que... Hm... Pourquoi, ça te plairait que je t'apprenne à sculpter de l'argile ? Dans un cours particulier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hm...

- Plus tard, dit Sasori d'une voix rauque.

Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, et, alors que je ne les avais plus dans mon champ de vision, j'espérai bêtement qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis à l'hôtel... Espoir détruit dès que je sentis le fauteuil derrière lequel je m'étais caché se pencher d'un coup brusque vers l'arrière, c'est-à-dire vers moi. Je me pelotonnai le plus possible, me rendant soudain compte de la précarité de ma situation. J'étais planqué derrière un fauteuil moisi avec deux canettes de bières vides, un paquet de chips périmé et un vieux magazine sur l'art, et Deidara et Sasori allaient bientôt s'accoupler comme des bêtes sur ce même fauteuil. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas aller sur le lit, bien sûr !

Je regardai discrètement hors de ma cachette ; je ne pouvais pas les voir de là où j'étais, en revanche le miroir juste en face du siège me rendait une image très nette de Sasori qui déshabillait Deidara. Ce dernier était déjà torse nu, ses longs cheveux dénoués lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Je fermai les yeux, et reçus un caleçon en pleine tête, manifestement celui de Deidara. Je retins un hurlement de dégoût. Je me débarrassai de « la chose » en la lançant discrètement sur le côté. Ils ne se rendirent compte de rien, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre.

- C'est bon, Sasori danna... gémit Deidara.

- Appelle-moi encore comme ça, murmura Sasori.

- Sasori danna...

- Encore.

- Sasori danna...

- Encore !

- Sasori danna ! Hm ! Danna ! Oui !

J'avais honte de me l'avouer, mais leurs gémissements m'émoustillaient un tout petit peu. Soulageant ma conscience en me disant que c'était pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, je regardai dans le miroir, et vit la chevelure rouge penchée entre les jambes de Deidara. Deidara semblait en extase, ses cheveux d'or retombaient sur son torse nu, et ses yeux saphirs regardaient le plafond sans le voir. Impossible de douter...

Je me bouchai les oreilles mais je ne pus ignorer le cri de jouissance de mon ami lorsqu'il atteignit le septième ciel. Sasori se releva lentement, regardant Deidara, ses traits tourmentés par le plaisir. Il s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main et murmura :

- Alors, tu vois, je sais aussi créer des explosions.

- Hm... Sasori danna... C'était... C'est...

- ... À mon tour, acheva Sasori, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Il s'était assis près de Deidara, et ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui avec un air boudeur :

- Quoi ? Ça t'as pas suffi à la fac ce matin ? Tu as failli jouir...

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de me toucher quand je suis près de toi...

Là, je me sentis vraiment nauséeux. Après la dispute... Quand Sasori tremblait près de Deidara, et que je l'avais vu détendu après... c'était parce que Deidara l'avait... et que Sasori était... J'avais cru que c'était parce que le blond l'avait insulté et mis en colère, mais la vérité était mille fois plus effrayante. Deidara avait masturbé Sasori en plein cours. Mon ami de longue date menait une double vie.

- Bien sûr, tout le monde veut te toucher, danna, c'est pas un scoop.

- Les autres ne m'intéressent pas, murmura Sasori.

- Ah ! Sasori danna...

Deidara se leva et je le vis s'allonger sur le lit, complètement nu, son érection en bonne forme. Il regarda Sasori, et avec un faux air triste sur le visage, il gémit :

- Hm, Sasori... On ne doit pas, tu le sais... S'ils nous voyaient... On est censé se détester...

Sasori rejoignit Deidara et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps fin. Il était encore habillé mais probablement plus pour longtemps : Deidara jouait déjà avec sa ceinture. Sasori glissa sa main dans les cheveux dorés de son partenaire, et l'embrassa dans le cou, déposant des baisers d'une simple pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

- De toute façon, tu aimes ça, vivre un amour caché... Je me trompe ?

- Tu as deviné ? dit Deidara, le regard pétillant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y a que Kakuzu qui est au courant. (Un drôle de bruit étouffé parvint du fauteuil, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention). On s'est accordé sur le fait qu'il ne fallait rien dire à Hidan.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est ton ami non ? Même si c'est un drôle d'énergumène. Je ne traînerais pas avec lui, personnellement.

- ... Ouais, il est bizarre. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire qu'on est ensemble car je suis un peu son modèle, tu vois, hm. Et je suis un peu la raison pour laquelle il vient à la fac, les disputes et tout ça, et Kakuzu dit que la fac coûte cher, alors il veut qu'Hidan vienne assister aux cours, pour pas jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, hm.

Je devais rêver. Mon petit copain m'avait jeté ici en sachant pertinemment que Deidara et Sasori allaient arriver, ça, c'était une évidence... Et Deidara, ce sale crétin qui adorait crier « Boum ! » s'était mis dans la tête qu'il était mon modèle et que je l'adulais. Au moins, je savais quoi faire demain, si je m'en sortais. Je commencerais par émasculer Kakuzu, ensuite j'assassinerais Deidara, et, pour faire bonne mesure, je tuerais aussi le roux.

- La belle excuse pour continuer de vivre ton amour interdit, remarqua Sasori.

Les mains de Deidara, comme pour répondre aux paroles du roux, se firent soudain baladeuses et se glissèrent dans le pantalon de Sasori, qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Ce dernier s'empressa de retirer sa chemise et se retrouva vite torse nu. Le calvaire commençait. Calvaire pour moi, bien sûr. J'avais deux choix : je restais ici à les regarder et je mourrais de folie, ou bien je sortais de ma cachette et ils me tuaient vite fait. Mort lente ou rapide ?

- Tu es beau, Sasori, gémit Deidara, en regardant le corps désormais nu de Sasori, et qui était bien équipé. Tu es beau, hm...

Sasori ne répondit pas et enlaça Deidara, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Je fermai les yeux. Nul besoin de regarder. Je savais bien, en entendant les halètements de Deidara, que le roux l'avait pénétré d'un doigt, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux que je ne compris pas. Je me penchai légèrement d'avant en arrière, attendant que le temps passe. Il prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir...

- S... Sasori, c'est pas tes doigts que je veux, hm ! P... Prend-moi danna !

J'entendis Sasori bouger sur le lit puis Deidara gémir : la limite entre la douleur et le plaisir devait être fine. Puis j'entendis les lattes du lit grincer, et les cris de plaisir des deux amants. Beaucoup de filles à ma place les regarderaient sans se gêner... Alors que moi, j'étais gêné en les regardant. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil, et je retins ma respiration.

Deidara agrippait les épaules de Sasori comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée, alors que c'était Sasori qui, de toute évidence, le noyait dans l'océan de plaisir qui les submergeaient tout les deux. Le blond enserrait de manière possessive les hanches de Sasori avec ses jambes, et mordait ses propres lèvres rougies de désir, alors que son corps semblait trempé de sueur. Sasori adorait ça, lui aussi. Il faisait de longs et langoureux va-et-vient, lents et sensuels, ne regardant rien d'autre que le visage de son amant. Ils gémissaient chacun le prénom de l'autre sans se lasser.

- Dei... dara, aaah, Deidara !

- P... Plus fort, danna... Sasori ! Hm ! Bordel, c'est... Hm ! haleta Deidara.

Sasori souleva légèrement les fesses de Deidara et donna des coups de reins plus prononcés. Ce dernier se cambra à s'en faire mal au dos, et hurla, poussant des cris d'extases. Sasori se saisit du sexe de son amant en mal d'attention et le pompa fermement, faisant trembler le blond. Après un coup de main habile, Deidara se libéra enfin dans les mains de Sasori. L'orgasme était apparemment ravageur. La respiration du blond se calma peu à peu, alors que Sasori s'écroulait sur lui ; il avait probablement joui lui aussi, dans le corps de son amant. Ils se contentèrent ensuite de s'enlacer, tandis que les effets de l'orgasme se dissipaient lentement.

Tout ça donnait chaud, bien sûr. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Kakuzu... Avant de me rappeler qu'il ne serait bientôt plus capable de pouvoir s'accoupler avec qui que ce soit. Les regardant de nouveau, je les vis caresser le visage de l'autre du bout des doigts, amoureusement. Beurk, manquait plus que ça, qu'ils se jurent un amour éternel... Ce serait bien la seule chose d'éternel que ferait Deidara. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Il en allait de ma santé mentale. Je priai Jashin-sama, désespéré. _S'il vous plait, je mérite bien un petit miracle, non ? S'il vous plait... Que ça cesse..._

- Le fauteuil est encore tout propre ! Ça te dit de refaire des galipettes ? demanda Deidara avec un petit rire.

- NON ! m'écriai-je, en me levant d'un coup. Vous pouvez pas faire la sieste comme tout le monde ou quoi ? Je ne...

_Aïe. _Boulette.

Ils me regardèrent avec surprise comme si j'étais sorti du néant, puis ils s'échangèrent un regard qui signifiait « On le fait exploser où on le torture lentement ? » et enfin, ils me regardèrent, de la fureur dans les prunelles. Je supportai assez bien le regard de Deidara, mais celui d'Akasuna, _oh my Jashin... _Il était effroyable. Et en même temps, ce fut comique. Deidara et Sasori étaient toujours nus, et Sasori était encore coincé en Deidara. J'aurais pu en profiter pour m'enfuir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mes jambes refusaient de bouger. C'était sans doute dû au traumatisme...

- Hidaaaan ! gronda Deidara, une fois libre de ses mouvements.

Ils avaient caché leurs corps avec un drap, et s'avançaient tout les deux vers moi, une envie de meurtre dans le coeur. Je déglutis.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais de nouveau assis à ma place habituelle à la fac. Je me tenais uniquement sur la fesse gauche, car elle était dorénavant insensible à la douleur ; l'autre me faisait trop souffrir. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas mal aux fesses à cause de Kakuzu... Ce dernier me regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, tu as trouvé une preuve ou pas ?

Je tournai vers lui mon visage tuméfié. J'avais un joli oeil au beurre noir, et la joue gonflée.

- Ça te suffit comme preuve ? sifflai-je d'une voix acide. Tu m'as envoyé à la mort et tu le savais ! Ils m'ont tabassé, mais rien que pour les faire chier, j'ai hurlé que j'adorais ça.

- C'était le cas, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Heu, oui, un peu... répondis-je d'un air détaché, en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs. Mais là n'est pas la question, c'est de ta faute, tout ça !

- C'est toi qui as tenu à y aller.

- File-moi ma récompense ! Tu me dois cent ryo. Aboule ! j'exigeai en tendant la main.

Il me tendit une pièce de cent ryo de mauvaise grâce. Tout ça pour cette ridicule petite pièce... Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal tiré en fin de compte. J'étais toujours en vie. J'avais juste quelques bleus aux fesses, et Sasori qui m'avait donné un bon coup de poing (moi qui avait souhaité le voir en colère, je l'avais vu de _très_ près). Je savais très bien gérer la douleur physique (oui, bon, j'étais masochiste, et alors ?), en revanche les dégâts psychologiques étaient irréparables. Mon âme ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Si j'avais su, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir du tout et vivre dans l'ignorance la plus totale à propos de mon ami et de son amour caché... Les deux amants étaient surtout gênés à présent. Ils m'avaient frappé alors que c'était moi la victime après tout. Je vis Deidara s'avancer vers nous, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais je lui fis signe de nous rejoindre. Tous les deux avions décidé d'un commun accord de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.

- Bonjour, Hidan ! me salua Deidara. Tu vas mieux, hm ?

- Bah... Pas trop mal, répondis-je d'un ton un peu trop courtois. Tu veux faire quelque chose cet après-midi ?

- Non, désolé, je dois donner... un cours particulier de sculpture à Akasuna no Sasori et...

- Aaah ! Hidan ! C'est dégueulasse ! hurla Kakuzu, alors que je vomissais mon petit-déjeuner.

Heureux sont les ignorants, comme on dit...

* * *

**Kakuzu : Depuis ce jour, Hidan se réveille la nuit en pleurant à cause d'horribles cauchemars.**

**Hidan : Normal, c'était vraiment traumatisant de les voir coucher ensemble ! Qui aurait voulu être à ma place ?**

**Miidona : Hidan, moi j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à ta place...**

**Hidan : Masochiste !**

**Miidona : ...**

**Kakuzu : Je propose un marché à nos chers lecteurs ! Pour chaque review écrite, vous aurez droit à une magnifique photo de Deidara !**

**Deidara : Je peux savoir où tu les as trouvé, hm ?**

**Hidan : C'est moi, je les ai trouvées chez toi quand tu... Me sens pas bien...**

**Sasori : Je vais laisser cent reviews. J'aurai ces photos.**

**Deidara : Danna...**

**Hidan : *cours vers les toilettes, le teint verdâtre***

**Miidona : Alors, chers lecteurs, qui avez-vous envié ? Hidan, Sasori ou Deidara ? Vous avez des critiques à faire ? Des impressions à donner ? Faites comme Sasori, laissez une review, il n'y aura pas de photos pour tout le monde ! ;)**


End file.
